Households typically include a number of connected devices and these connected devices have needs to access resources such as goods, services, and data. For example, consumers have refrigerators and/or freezers for storing food, televisions and media players for experiencing entertaining content, washing machines for doing laundry, motor vehicles for transportation, and the like. Recently, “smart” versions of some of these connected devices have been introduced to the public. It has been contemplated that such smart connected devices could be capable of automatically requesting resources such as software updates, goods, or services. However, these connected devices may not have access to information needed for conducting transactions nor the means for ensuring that the consumer's funds are appropriately managed. Additionally, current techniques for tracking crypto-currencies may require each transaction to be reported in a ledger (e.g., a blockchain) that is broadcasted to a community of devices. Given the proliferation of network enabled connected devices, it may prove difficult to manage and track each and every transaction of each and every connected device within system.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.